your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patapon (fikcja): Mroczne Tajemnice
Wprowadzenie Zapomniany powrócił. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że on wciąż żyje. Po tym, gdy wskoczył do portalu, który prowadził do Wyspy Zagłady, nikt nie spodziewał się, że on wróci. Wskoczył do portalu, w gonitwie za potężnym demonem, Darraxem. Nikt nie wiedział, co się działo dalej. Minęło wiele lat od tego wydarzenia. Zapomniany się zmienił. Prawdopodobnie został opętany przez demona. Sprowadził na świat zagładę. Patapedia była od teraz ponura i szara. Patapony nie tętniły już radością i pokojem. Wybuchały różne wojny. Jedynym miejscem nie dotkniętym wojną, był Obóz Sunwell. Na Patapedię przybyła Narissa, heros pataponów. Tak właśnie wszystko się zaczęło.. 'Historia' 'Rozdział I - Początek.' Narissa w momencie przyjścia na ten świat, kompletnie straciła pamięć. Wiedziała tylko, po co tu przybyła.. Jej celem było sprowadzenie ładu i pokoju na planecie, zwanej Patapedią. Nie miała ze sobą ekwipunku, ponieważ magia runiczna nie działała na tej planecie. Zdana była tylko na siebie. Postanowiła zebrać ekwipunek, oraz rozbić mały obóz. Do pomocy w tworzeniu obozowiska chciała użyć magii runicznej, lecz tutaj ona nie działała. Poza tym.. Narissa nie posiadała tutaj żadnej runy. Rozpoczęła więc od pozbierania patyków, liści i suchej trawy na zrobienie prowizorycznego namiotu. Wyglądał dobrze. Narissa postanowiła go wzmocnić. Nazbierała sporo patyków, oraz długiej trawy. Wzmocniła namiot kolejnymi patykami, oraz obwiązała go długą trawą. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc Narissa musiała się śpieszyć. Pozostało jej sporo patyków. Postanowiła przeznaczyć je na stworzenie ogniska. Ocierała patykiem o patyki, lecz to nie było zbyt łatwe. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, a Narissa nadal nie umiała rozpalić ogniska. Była smutna, lecz nie chciała tracić czasu i zrobiła na mały śpiwór. Był on bardzo mały, ale Narissa potrafiła się spokojnie do niego zmieścić. Wróciła do rozpalania ogniska. Nie dała za wygraną. Było już ciemno. Narissa była głodna, zmęczona i było jej zimno. Na szczęście miała już swój namiot, w którym mogła spać. W końcu z patyków pokrytych trawą zaczął wydobywać się dym. To dobry znak! Narissa ucieszyła się i ocierała patykiem o gałązki dużo szybciej. Bolały ją już ręce, ale ona kontynuowała. Jakiś czas później z trawy wydobył się maluteńki płomyk. Narissa z radości aż podskoczyła. Płomyk stopniowo przekształcał się w ogień. Narissie nadal było zimno, ponieważ ogień był zbyt mały, lecz nie przeszkadzała tym sobie. Płomyk przekształcił się w ogień. Narissa postanowiła wejść do namiotu. Poprawiła trochę śpiwór, oraz wejście. Postanowiła dodać trochę trawy i patyków do ognia, oraz się ogrzać. Patrząc w ogień, myślała o tym, co będzie robiła o świcie. Było jej już ciepło. Czuła się zmęczona, więc poszła do namiotu. Zrobiła sobie poduszkę z trawy. Była strasznie nie wygodna, ale było to zdecydowanie lepsze, niż spać na podłożu. Zabezpieczyła wejście patykami i poszła spać. Narissa wstała o świcie. Była bardzo głodna, więc postanowiła zdobyć pożywienie. Nie chciała zabijać zwierząt, więc postanowiła nazbierać jakiś jagód, malin i innych tego typu rzeczy. Narissa wiedziała, że tym się nie naje, ale najważniejszym jej celem było odnalezienie Obozu Sunwell. Na szczęście tuż obok namiotu rósł krzaczek z pysznymi malinami. Narissa pozbierała je. Część zjadła, a resztę zawinęła w liściu i schowała. Uwinęła trochę długiej trawy, a następnie zrobiła z niej pas. Przyczepiła liść do pasa, a następnie poszukała najlepszej gałązki, jako broń. Wybrała dwie. Jedna miała przypominać włócznię i chodziła z nią w ręku. Druga miała przypominać jednoręczny miecz. Przypięła go do pasa. Postanowiła więc udać się w drogę. Narissa pomyślała, że może znajdzie gdzieś jakąś ścieżkę. Las stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i ciemny. Las, przez który podróżowała.. wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Natrafiła na jakąś chatę. Postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Chata wyglądała na opuszczoną. Gdy tylko próbowała otworzyć drzwi, te się rozwaliły. Chata była spróchniała. Narissa znalazła w tej hacie świetny miecz. Był trochę zardzewiały, oraz źle wyważony, ale to i tak był lepszy pomysł, niż walka patykiem. Narissa wzięła ten miecz do ręki i zwiedzała dalej chatę. Znalazła skrzynię i postanowiła ją otworzyć. Skrzynia z pozorów była pusta. Narissa od początku zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak.. Zrobiła dziurę u spodu skrzyni. Znalazła w niej mapę. Wzięła ją. Narissa nie chciała dłużej zostawać w tej chacie. Spojrzała na mapę. Z tej mapy wynikało, że jest już blisko Obozu Sunwell. Zgodnie z mapą szła dalej. Idąc dalej, las stawał się coraz ładniejszy. Był tętniący życiem, a nie taki szary i ponury, jak wcześniej. W końcu zaczęły się pojawiać zwierzęta. Nie były groźne. Narissa wiedziała, że już jest blisko. Na jej drodze stanęły wysokie trawy. Nie przeszkodziło jej to zbytnio. Miała przecież ten stary, zardzewiały miecz. Przebiła się przez trawę i znalazła drogę! Droga prowadziła w dwie strony. Narissa sądziła, że któraś z nich, na pewno prowadzi do Obozu Sunewll. Poszła więc tam, gdzie kierowała ją droga. Była już strasznie zmęczona swoimi podróżami przez las, a jedzenie, (jeśli można to tak nazwać) już dawno się skończyło. Narissa nie przejmowała się tym. Wiedziała bowiem, że Sunwell musi być gdzieś blisko. Nie myliła się.. Wyczerpana, poszarpana, głodna, Narissa dotarła do Sunwell. Była już noc, więc wszystkie patapony już spały. Narissa opadła z powodu braku sił. Postanowiła doczołgać się jeszcze do jakieś chaty. Nie udało się jej. Zatrzymała się. Zastanawiała się, czemu nic nie pamięta. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, lecz nawet na to nie miała już siły. Zemdlała. 'Rozdział II - Sunwell.' O świcie patapony znalazły Narissę pod chatą asasyna (nikt nie wiedział jak asasyn miał na imię). Postanowili zabrać ją do kapłanów, którzy zajmowali się wszelkiego rodzaju leczeniem. Gdy już to zrobili, zastanawiali się. Zastanawiali się, nad tym, co zrobią z nieznajomą wojowniczką (Narissą). Nie wiedzieli, co o niej sądzić. Patapony sprzeczały się wzajemnie. Jedni chcieli ją wypędzić, drudzy zostawić, z kolei trzeci zniewolić i tak to się ciągnęło. Patapony uznały, że to nie ma sensu. Kłótnie do niczego nie prowadzą. Niech zdecyduje Księżniczka Meden. Patapony miały różne pomysły, lecz większość odrzucono. Wybrano tylko trzy. Każdy z tych trzech pomysłów miała zaprezentować jedna osoba. Tak więc trzech pataponów wybrało się do Księżniczki Meden. Księżniczka postanowiła urządzić głosowanie. Oczywiste głos Księżniczki był najważniejszy i zazwyczaj za nim wstawiała się większość pataponów. Głosowanie się odbyło. Księżniczka zagłosowała za pozwoleniem zostać Narissie w Sunwell. Głosowanie się zakończyło. Wszystkie głosy zostały podliczone. Księżniczka Meden oznajmiła, że Narissa może zostać w obozie. Jedyna osoba, której to nie pasowało, to Dexter. Dexter niechętnie przyjmował nowych (kiedyś był zupełnie inny). Patapony z niecierpliwością czekały, aż Narissa się zbudzi. Następnego dnia, Narissa obudziła się. Domyślała się gdzie jest, lecz nie była pewna. Leżała na jakimś łóżku. Pamiętała tylko chwilę, gdy była w Obozie Sunwell i próbowała się dostać do jakieś chaty. Narissa postanowiła upewnić się, czy jest we właściwym miejscu. Wstała z łóżka, a następnie po cichu próbowała wyjść z miejsca, w którym się znajdywała. Zerknęła tylko przez drzwi. Bardzo się ucieszyła. Zobaczyła patapony. Chciała od razu wybiec i się przywitać, lecz wolała nie ryzykować. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd, pojawiła się jakaś zakapturzona postać. Postać ta powiedziała: - Próbujesz uciec? Narissa nie chciała uciec. Opowiedziała nieznajomej postaci, jak się tu znalazła. Postać przerwała. Postać ta wiedziała, że Narissa nie jest stąd. Nieznajomy powiedział, że zaraz przyjdzie tu patapon, który ją leczył. Pożegnał się i zniknął. Narissa próbowała zatrzymać go na chwilę, lecz nie udało się jej. Chwilę później przybył patapon. - Oh! Witaj! Jak się cieszę, że już wstałaś. Znaleźliśmy Cię, jak leżałaś w naszym obozie, pod chatą assasyna. Wyglądałaś na głodną i zmęczoną.. jak się teraz czujesz? - Czuję się.. źle.. - Rozumiem. Z pewnością jesteś głodna i spragniona. Proszę. Przygotowałem dla Ciebie stół. Jedz śmiało. Ja muszę zawiadomić resztę. Niebawem wrócę! Nie ruszaj się stąd. Patapon nie mylił się. Narissa była bardzo głodna. Gdy patapon wrócił, Narissa była już najedzona. Patapon poprosił Narissę, by ta poszła z nim do reszty pataponów. Narissa tak też uczyniła. Nadal była jednak zmęczona, lecz nie przeszkadzało jej to. Gdy wyszła, wszyscy patapończycy przywitali ją serdecznie. Cieszyli się, że dołączyła do nich jakaś nowa osoba. Narissa od razu polubiła Sunwell. Powitanie te było bardzo wielkie. Były tańce, śpiewy. Wszystko to trwało bardzo długo (do następnego świtu). Wszystko skończyło się następnego dnia, rano.. 'Rozdział III - Gildie' Narissa chciała zapoznać się z najważniejszymi osobami w Sunwell. Spytała się mieszkańców. Patapony odpowiedziały, że najważniejsza jest Księżniczka Meden. By się do niej dostać, wpierw trzeba było mieć dostęp do Timeless (lewa część obozu), a następnie do Wieży Urissall. Lecz do przebywania, na każdym z tych miejsc Narissa musiała posiadać uprawnienia. Uprawnienia do wejścia na teren Timeless mogła zdobyć, gdy dołączy wpływowej glidi. Były to gildie: - Strażników, - Magów, - Najemników, - Asasynów. Narissa długo zastanawiała się, do której z gildii dołączyć. Zainteresowała się Gildią Asasynów, oraz Gildią Magów. Wpierw postanowiła sprawdzić Gildię Magów. Udała się więc do Calimdoru (głównego miasta magów). Gdy już tam dotarła, magowie nie mieli nic przeciwko przyjęciu kolejnego nowicjusza (nowicjuszki). Narissa biegała więc po całym Calimdorze, dostając różne zadania. Dostała ich w miarę dużo. Większość z nich polegała na zabiciu jakiegoś groźnego potwora. Narissa dostała zwykły dwuręczny miecz. Największym problemem dla Narissy było odnalezienie przeciwnika, oraz posługiwanie się mapą.. Gdy wykonała już większość zadań, czekało na nią wyzwanie. Zadanie, które było najważniejsze. Decydowało o tym, czy Narissa zostanie nowicjuszem, (nowicjuszką) czy też nie. Musiała pokonać kamiennego golema. Legendy głosiły, że każda broń wyszczerbiała się na jego skórze. Nic nie było w stanie go pokonać. Lecz Narissa miała już wiele pomysłów.. Nadeszedł czas. Narissa skradała się do Golema, który był w ogromnej jaskini. Golem od razu ją zauważył. Rozpoczęła się walka. Golem rzucił się na Narissę, a ta starała się robić uniki. Nie udało się jej. Narissa czuła, że odnosi porażkę. Postanowiła się wycofać, a następnie uśpić Golema. Nie łatwo było jednak zgubić Golema.. Ostatecznie jednak, Narissie udało się uciec. Nie dawała za wygraną. Narissa zakradła się z powrotem do miejsca, w którym go znalazła i czekała tam. Skryła się, a następnie szybko uśpiła golema. Udało się jej. Golem ten był wyjątkowo podatny na uśpienia. Narissa wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie go zniszczyć, ale uznała uśpienie go, za równe zwycięstwu. Szczęśliwa udała się z powrotem do Calimdoru. Magowie byli zdumieni i nie mieli nic przeciwko, by Narissa dołączyła do nowicjuszy. Narissa oznajmiła, że wstrzyma się z wyborem i wróci za jakiś czas z odpowiedzią. Magowie chcieli, by Narissa dołączyła do nowicjuszy, a następnie awansowała na maga, lecz nie chcieli jej zmuszać.. Narissa udała się z powrotem do Sunwell. Zastanawiała się, gdzie może odnaleźć członków Gildi Asasynów, ponieważ chciała do nich dołączyć. Gildia ta była jednak objęta tajemnicą. Tylko nieliczni o niej wiedzieli. Udała się więc do chaty asasyna.. Zapukała w drzwi. Nic się jednak nie stało. Zapukała ponownie, a następnie drzwi same się otworzyły. Narissę to przeraziło, lecz postanowiła wejść do chaty. Chata ta wielkością przypominała mały zamek. Narissa nie widziała do których pokoi pójść. Postanowiła odwiedzić wszystkie. W żadnym z nich nie widziała niczego niezwykłego, lecz najmniejszy z nich był dla Narrisy wyjątkowy. Nie wiedząc czemu, sądziła, że ten pokój w sobie coś skrywa. Szukała więc ukrytych przycisków. Znalazła. Gdy tylko go nacisnęła, otworzyło się pewne przejście. Prowadziło ono do ogromnego pomieszczenia. W pomieszczeniu tym Narissa nie znalazła niczego, oprócz pewnego Kamienia Ogniskującego. Zaintrygował on ją. Tuż obok niego, na podłodze leżał pewien zwój. Były na nim zapisanie jakieś hieroglify, które Narissie wydawały się być znane. Narissa znała ten język, lecz nie wiedziała z kąd. Było to zaszyfrowane zaklęcie teleportacji, Klanu Hitacchi. Narissa wypowiedziała je.. Narissa pojawiła się w pewnym miejscu.. miejscu, które znała. Był to jej dom.. królestwo. Czekali na nią jej poddani i wojownicy, na rozkazy. Narissa nie wiedziała, skąd zna to miejsce, oraz czemu wszyscy się jej kłaniają. Wtedy Narissa ujrzała pewną koronę.. była to jej korona. Czym prędzej założyła ją.. wtedy wnet niebo się rozjaśniło, a korona tętniła energią. Narissa odzyskała pamięć. Chwilę później Narissa się zmieniała. Powoli pękała jej maska, a z niej wydostawały się jasne promienie! Korona promieniała światłością, blaskiem i energią! Energia ta była na tyle potężna, że powstał wybuch! Narissa zyskała moc.